


Šprtání na test - Hvězdná flotila

by SallyPejr



Series: Šprtání na test [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Exams, Kirk is an Idiot, Students
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Na universitě Hvězdné flotily nastalo zkouškové období. Zodpovědní studenti to berou zodpovědně a ti druzí spíš ne...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uhura

Uhura by ze všeho nejraději vlezla do sprchy, smyla ze sebe celý tenhle den, padla do postele a probudila se až večer, kdy by se najedla a znovu upadla do kómatu. Tak vyčerpaně se cítí. Jenže to nepůjde, protože je zkouškové období a to znamená nulové šance na odpočinek.

A zítra další test, tentokráte pro změnu písemný a ne poslech, ale pro jednou je za to Uhura ráda. Za poslední týden už odposlouchala tolik signálů v různých jazycích, přízvucích a nářečích a s různými kvalitami zvuku, že má pocit, že jí upadnou uši. Jenže pokud chce být nejlepší a sloužit na lodi jako je třeba U.S.S. Enterprise, pak nesmí polevit. Což znamená jen rychlou sprchu a další noc strávenou nad učebnicemi a zvukovými záznamy.

Hurá.

Provoz kolem akademie naštěstí není tak strašný, aby ji ještě mohla rozčílit zácpa nebo něco podobného, tudíž se na kolej a na pokoj dostane bez nějakého zpoždění. Její spolubydlící by tam už měla být.

„Ahoj," pozdraví Uhura s drobným úsměvem svou kamarádku s jasně zelenou kůží, kterou ta momentálně vystavuje skoro v celé kráse, protože je oblečená jen do spodního prádla. Ovšem to Uhuru nemůže nijak překvapit. Její drahá spolubydlící je poněkud promiskuitní, takže už Uhura viděla věci, které nikdy vidět nechtěla. Spodní prádlo je úplně normální věc.

„Nazdar," protáhne Gaila lenivě a přetočí se na břicho.

„Jak bylo ve škole?" zeptá se Uhura, zatímco odhazuje tašku na postel.

„Jo, docela fajn," mávne Gaila bez zájmu rukou. „A co ty? Jsi tu docela brzo."

„Nejsem tu brzo. Jsem tu na čas," protočí Uhura oči.

„Takže už tu zůstaneš? Žádné plány jít ven?"

Uhura se zarazí uprostřed pohybu, kterým si chtěla vysvléct halenku. Na moment je v pokoji ticho, kdy jedna z žen nejistě kmitá pohledem po místnosti a druhá napíná uši.

„Kdo je to?" zeptá se Uhura s naštvaným výrazem a rukama v bok.

„Kdo je kdo?" diví se Gaila, ale nevinný výraz jí rozhodně nejde.

„Ten idiot, co funí pod tvou postelí!" rozkřikne se Uhura. „Řeklo se žádní chlapi na pokoji. Dělej si s nima, co chceš, ale ne tady."

„Ale tenhle je roztomilej," řekne Gaila napůl prosebně, napůl lítostivě.

„To je mi jedno. Tady nebude, i kdyby byl nejroztomilejší na světě," trvá si Uhura na svém.

„Zkazíš každou srandu," povzdechne si Gaila, než se nakloní přes okraj postele a podívá se pod ni. „Vylez," hlesne zklamaným tónem.

Chvilku to trvá, ale nakonec se na světlo světa vyškrábe blonďák v uniformě kadetů a se sebevědomým úsměvem ve tváři.

„No skvělý, zrovna tenhle," protočí Uhura oči, když v momentálním skoromilenci své spolubydlící pozná Jima Kirka.

„Co je?" diví se Kirk.

„Znáš ho?" ptá se Gaila.

„Jistě, že ho znám. Největší floutek a namachrovaný pitomec na akademii," založí si Uhura ruce na prsou.

„Vidím, že mě má pověst předchází," rozzáří se Kirk.

„Bohužel. A teď vypadni," ukáže Uhura jednou rukou ke dveřím.

„A nemohl bych se na chvíli zdržet? Prosím," pokusí se na ni Kirk udělat smutné oči.

„Jo, prosím," přidá se k němu Gaila.

„Ven!" křikne Uhura už trochu naštvaně.

A Kirk kupodivu poslechne a rychle vyrazí pryč.

„Seš děsná," založí si Gaila uraženě ruce na prsou.

„A ty se chováš jako coura," odsekne Uhura. „To vážně musíš spát s každým na akademii?"

„A co když jo?" rozhodí Gaila rukama. „A ty bys to mohla taky občas zkusit. Sex není smrtelná nemoc."

„Já vím," přikývne Uhura. „Ale radši se ho do konce života vzdám, než abych spala s Kirkem," ukáže Uhura palcem za sebe, kde jsou dveře, za kterými zmizel Kirk.

„Bože, vy dva tak skončit na jedné lodi," protočí Gaila oči. „Měla by ses seznámit s tím vulkáncem, se Spockem. To je taky takový studený čumák jako ty," dodá, než se uraženě otočí zády k Uhuře.

Ta jen protočí oči a konečně se vydá do sprchy.

A potom učení... Hurá.


	2. Kostra

Leonarda McCoye krátce napadne, jestli by si neměl znovu přečíst smlouvu, kterou uzavřel s Hvězdnou Flotilou. Měla to být obyčejná dohoda o tom, že mu Flotila poskytne stravu, byt a doplnění vzdělání o nemocech a anatomii dalších ras a on jim zato poskytne své služby na deset let s možností prodloužení, nebude-li nikdo proti nebo nezabije-li ho do té doby nějaká nemoc nebo nehoda.

Ovšem někde v té smlouvě musel McCoy vynechat odstaveček nebo stať o tom, že bude po dobu studií neplaceným ošetřovatelem-bodyguardem-vychovatelem-atd-atd pro Jamese Tiberiuse Kirka. Někde to v té smlouvě muselo být, protože jinak není možné, aby pokaždé, když se ten idiot dostane do problémů, což je prakticky každý den, přišel někdo pro něj, aby Kirka z těch problémů dostal.

Měl by si tu smlouvu projít znovu a tu část s Kirkem vyškrtnout, vytrhnout a spálit a popel rozhodit raději na několika planetách v různých galaxiích. To víte, jen tak pro jistotu.

Protože jinak nemá šanci tuhle školu dodělat.

No vážně. Na konci týdne ho čeká zkouška, kdy ho v podstatě zavřou do místnosti plné mrtvol, z nichž každá zemřela na nějakou smrtelnou, a s jeho štěstím i vysoce infekční, chorobu z vesmíru, kterou bude muset identifikovat, ale on je opět vyrušen, protože Jim Kirk.

A co že je to tentokrát? Ale jaké to překvapení! Slavný James T. Kirk se opil v jednom z mnoha barů ve městě, zkusil sbalit zadanou, o moment – vdanou ženu, a světe div se, dostal do držky. Teď momentálně leží kdesi na ulici a není se schopný se dostat na svůj pokoj, ale je až moc schopný poslat jakého si prváka, aby zašel pro Kostru, tedy pro McCoye.

Ta přezdívka je taky Jimova práce, mimochodem...

„Víš, že tě nenávidím?" řekne McCoy dobité hromadě uniformy kadeta na zemi za barem.

„Nedělej se, Kostro," zamumle hromada v odpověď. „Bys beze mě umřel nudou."

„Ne, bez tebe bych dostudoval jako nejlepší v ročníku," založí si McCoy ruce na prsou. „Do háje, Jime, já jsem doktor, ne tvůj lokaj! Nemůžeš si pro mě posílat pokaždé, když něco provedeš," povídá naštvaně. Bohužel to není poprvé, co to tomudle idiotovi říká.

Bohužel nebo naštěstí má tenhle idiot i docela chytrou hlavu a zkoušky zvládá, takže ho z akademie ještě nevyhodili. A vzhledem k tomu, že vedení akademie neví ani o polovině jeho mimoškolních aktivit, tak ho nevyhodí ani za ty průsery. Většina lidí se ho neobtěžuje hlásit a ve spoustě případů za něj někdo (čti McCoy) zamete stopy. Ovšem proč to dělá...?

„Zvedej se, ty pitomče," šťouchne McCoy špičkou boty do hromady. „Ošetřím tě a pak tě vrátím tomu chudákovi, co s tebou bydlí."

„Je mi blbě, Kostro," prohodí hromada, zatímco se snaží vyškrábat na nohy.

„Jestli mě pozvracíš, nechám tě tady," varuje ještě McCoy, než se skloní a hodí si jednu Kirkovu paží přes ramena.

Společně se nějak dostanou na půdu akademie a pak i na ošetřovnu, kde naštěstí nikdo není, takže McCoy nemusí vysvětlovat, proč Jima ošetřuje, aniž by ho někde zapsal nebo v tomhle případě spíš rovnou někde nenahlásil.

Jim Kirk opět potvrdil ono pravidlo, že někteří lidi mají víc štěstí než rozumu, protože jeho zranění jsou dohromady jen škrábance a modřiny a jeho největší problém je hladina alkoholu v krvi.

„Gaila dneska řekla, že sem roztomilej," blábolí Kirk cestou z ošetřovny na svůj pokoj. „Ale ta Uhu-hura mě nesnáší. Proč mě nesnáší? Dyť sem roztomilej," nechápe Jim.

„Asi proto, že má rozum," usoudí McCoy.

„Nejni fér," usoudí Kirk a zmlkne. Ne, že by mu došla slova, ale trucuje, protože ho jakási Uhura či jak nechce.

Dle McCoye holka dobře dělá.

Ale to už naštěstí došli, anebo se spíš dopotáceli, až k Jimově pokoji.

„Už jsi doma," poplácá ho McCoy po rameni, než zabuší na dveře.

Ty se po chvíli přece jen otevřou a v nich se objeví vulkánec s kamenným výrazem.

„Dělejte si s ním, co chcete," řekne jen McCoy, než pustí Jima a vyrazí pryč.

„Ou, Kostro!" volá za ním ještě Kirk, ovšem McCoy se neohlíží. Teď půjde na pokoj a bude se učit. James T. Kirk je teď problém někoho jiného.


	3. Spock

Spock má za sebou studia na své domovské planetě, tudíž je více než kvalifikován na pozici vědeckého pracovníka s hodností důstojníka ve Hvězdné Flotile, ovšem dle pravidel musí mít za sebou studia i na jejich akademii. Proto teď Spock tráví rok studiem na Zemi, aby pak mohl s klidem převzít svou novou funkci.

Ovšem co Spock naprosto nečekal, bylo, jak obtížným se tento rok bude zdát. Tedy nejde o studia, protože vše, co zde probírá, se učil již jako dítě a jediné, co musí doplnit, je studium lidí a jejich zvyklostí.

Ne, to, co je opravdovou zkouškou, je jeho spolubydlící. James Tiberius Kirk, potomek hrdinského kapitána Kirka, který zemřel při záchraně své posádky. James Tiberius Kirk, mladý nerozumný jedinec lidského druhu, který tráví své volné chvíle promiskuitním chováním a intoxikací vlastního organismu. James Tiberius Kirk, který teď opilý a zmlácený stojí ve dveřích jejich společného pokoje, kde ho nechal stát zatím stále úspěšně studující lékař Leonard McCoy, než strategicky zmizel.

„Spocku!" rozkřikne se Kirk s nadšeným výrazem a rozpřaženýma rukama, jako by snad čekal, že ho jeho spolubydlící obejme.

Místo toho Spock jen v duchu poděkuje létům přísné výchovy, které mu brání zabít v záchvatu zlosti tohoto muže a ustoupí stranou, aby nechal Kirka projít. Dnešní večer chtěl věnovat studiu lidské psychologie a chování, ovšem může to rovnou vzdát. Opilý Jim Kirk se totiž stává až nepříjemně přátelským a přítulným.

Je sice logické, že vedení akademie vyžadovalo, aby byl Spock ubytován mezi ostatními studenty a aby dostal spolubydlícího ze Země, ale proč to musí být až takto specifický jedinec, to Spock doopravdy netuší.

„Spocku, usměj se trochu," řekne Kirk vesele a natáhne ruce vpřed, aby mohl svého spolubydlícího chytit za tváře.

To se mu nepodaří, protože vulkánec ustoupí o krok dozadu, než se vydá ke svému stolu, kde má rozložené učebnice a své poznámky.

„Spooockuuuu," protáhne Jim jeho jméno a s trucovitým výrazem se nejistým krokem vydá k vulkánci, který ho ignoruje. „Spooockuuu, pojď něco dělat," požaduje Kirk, když se dostane až ke stolu.

„Měl by ses jít vyspat. V tomto stavu nejsi schopný dělat nic užitečného," řekne mu Spock svým obvyklým chladným tónem.

„Ale můžu dělat něco zábavnýho," zazubí se Jim nadšeně. A vzápětí Spock strne leknutím, protože ho jeho spolubydlící, ke kterému v tu chvíli stál zády, obejme kolem pasu a přitiskne ho k sobě.

„Ocenil bych, kdybys mě ihned pustil," řekne Spock vážným tónem a stojí přitom, jako by spolknul pravítko.

„Já nechci," odsekne Jim a zaboří obličej do vulkáncova krku. „Pojď něco dělat, Spocku. Nechám tě i vybrat co, vážně. Pokud to teda nebude nic moc úchylnýho," mumle Kirk do rychle zelenajícího krku.

Tentokrát se Spock neobtěžuje slovní odpovědí. Místo toho sáhne jednou rukou za sebe, nahmatá Kirkův krk a jedním zmáčknutím pošle svého spolubydlícího do říše bezvědomých.

Spockovi se už hodně hodně hodně dlouho nestalo, že by ho něco vyvedlo z jeho až zenové rovnováhy, ale teď stojí ve svém pokoji na akademii Hvězdné Flotily zelený až po špičky uší, oči skoro vykulené a neodvažuje se málem ani hnout a ne proto, že by se bál, že by šlápl na svého idiotského spolubydlícího, který se mu válí u nohou.

„Na  _tohle_  myslet nebudu," prohlásí Spock nahlas rozhodným tónem, než se otočí. Na chvíli zaváhá, ale nakonec odnese Kirka do jeho postele, než se vrátí ke stolu a znovu se pustí do studií. Učení by mu mělo pomoci odvést myšlenky jinam. Musí.


End file.
